1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scenic image projection equipment and more particularly, relates to a fixed image projector that projects and holds a single image for a long period of time (e.g., four to six weeks at ten hours per day) or a series of images sequentially. The system also includes an improved remote-control image changer or scroller utilizing a heat eliminating light source.
2. Background Information
Image projectors, for projecting an image and holding it for a period of time, are used at trade shows, presentations, etc. A film image is mounted in a frame positioned in a light house. Intense light is focused through the film image for projection on a plane such as a large screen, wall or other surface so that the image is clearly visible in a well lighted environment. To provide an output with desirable color temperatures, current scenic image projectors use very bright high energy lamps which generate substantial heat. This excessive heat damages photographic images or transparencies that are being displayed. Typically, they last only ten to forty minutes in these units.
To overcome the heat, projectable images are transferred to heat resistive and invariably expensive materials such as metal, glass, high temperature paint or heavy cibachrome. Transferring images to any of these media is also expensive and time consuming. Fans are also employed to provide cooling. However, the fans necessary to provide cooling, which is still not entirely sufficient, are consciously noisy. Additional steps involve using heat shields which decrease light output.
All these attempts to solve the problem of excessive heat result in many disadvantages of present scenic image projectors sometimes called "scene machines." The fans and additional structure make these machines heavy and unwieldy; they range in weight from 80 to 300 pounds. The fans are excessively noisy, and the heat resistant materials used to hold projectable images are expensive. Moreover, they are creatively limited. Metal slides are solely for crude images. Images on glass are too costly for common use. High temperature pains are hazardous and cibachrome fiber cannot withstand the heat for very long, particularly for images that have dark colors. Because of these problems and the added expense to solve them, the machines are at present very costly running from $10,000.00 to $80,000.00.
Another disadvantage is that the present projectors project a full frame. Existing models have no shutters so combining images is very difficult. What is needed in an image projector is shutters (on the focal plane), an extremely quiet cooling fan system and most important, the ability to project low cost acetate material generated from color copiers and to be able to project these images for extremely long periods of time (four to six weeks at ten hours per day) with no degeneration.
Other attempts to solve the problem involve creating an image on a medium capable to withstand substantial heat such as glass. This is a somewhat effective solution, but is costly.
Similar image projectors are commonly used in theater, film, entertainment and event production to project large format images ranging in size from 6 ft..times.6 ft. to 100 ft..times.200 ft. However current projectors employ multiple heat shields which greater reduce light output, and necessitate the use of high-noise CFM cooling fans between the light source and the image. The high temperatures also require images to be transferred to a heavy heat-resistant ilpha chrome film or a high-temperature glass media both of which have a limited projection life and require expensive photographic lab time to produce. Production of the images can often take up to three days and if a one-day turn around should be necessary exorbitant fees apply.
Another drawback to the conventional scenic projectors is that despite the heat shields and fans a more convenient acetate material melts quickly. It would be extremely advantageous if an automatic scrolling system could be provided that scrolls at full color using acetate media which can be made at a fraction of the cost of conventional material now used.
It is therefore, one object of the invention to provide a low heat fixed image projector.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fixed image projector that will project and hold an image for a substantial period of time without damage to the film.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low heat fixed image projector that can sequentially display a series of images.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a low heat fixed image projector with a motor drive sequential display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixed image projector with improved lumen output.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a low heat level fixed image projector that provides an intensive spotlight in a film image with a cold coated reflector to disperse heat away from the film.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fixed image projector having low noise cooling fans to draw cooling air over the plane of the film and disperse heated air away from it.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fixed film projector having very quiet dual speed fans to draw cooling air over the film and disperse heated air.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fixed image projector having a remote controlled motor driven sequential stepped image system having sensor means to stop a sequential image in registration with a frame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fixed image projector with easily adjusted shutters.
Yet another object of the present invention is to permit the use of low cost and creatively flexible material, such as acetate images, inexpensively made on a color copier
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic remote control scroller that reduces manufacturing cost, heat, weight, and uses low-cost image material providing a multi-image scenic projection system that offers substantial advantages over conventional scenic projectors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic scrolling system that allows images to be projected at full color with acetate media.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic scroller that can be produced at a cost of less than one half of traditional remote-control scenic projectors.